dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super 17
Super 17 is a major villain in Dragon Ball GT. He is created by the fusion of the Android 17 in the real world and the Android 17 that was created in the deep depths of hell by the evil scientists, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. Biography Early conception After the evil Baby is finally killed by Goku, peace is thought to have been finally restored. However, in the depths of Hell, two master-minds worked on a horrific plot. Dr. Gero, the evil brilliant scientist who was responsible for all of the androids, and Dr. Myuu, who was responsible for the completion of Baby, teamed up to create the ultimate being. They decided that by merging the normal Android #17, with a machine mutant that they created in Hell, they could create the ultimate android killing machine, one much more powerful than Cell or Baby. Myuu and Gero then used the machine mutant clone to brainwash #17 into joining them, first using both #17s to sync their energies together to open the gates of Hell, allowing themselves and mostly all other previously destroyed villains to escape. The real #17 then asked his twin sister Android 18 to join, but would wind up killing Krillin when he tried to contradict the mutant clone's voice in #17's head, then fending off #18's attack with relative ease. Eventually, Goku notices that while #17 is in his absorption pose, he has created a shield around him to prevent #18's blasts from reaching him; all the while laughing hysterically. It is at that point that Goku realizes #17's true weakness and destroys him for good with the Super Dragon Fist. Fusion and defeat A short time later, the machine mutant and himself eventually fuse, and transform into the ultimate killing machine, Super Android #17. The super android then battles Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Uub (Goku was trapped in hell) and defeats them all. He also once again kills Dr. Gero, and Myuu reveals that he had programmed Super #17 so that he would have full control and that Gero would have none. Goku then returns to Earth with some help from Piccolo and Dende using 2 powerful energy blasts that rips a hole in the sky. Goku immediately battles Super #17, and falls just as easy as the others. However, when he powers up to Super Saiyan 4, Super #17 meets his match. Soon after, Goku realizes Super #17's power continues to grow because of his ability to absorb all the energy attacks he throws at the mechanical demon (much like #19). Eventually, Super #17 overpowers Super Saiyan 4 Goku, proving his amazing strength. However, #18 comes to Goku's aid and distracts Super #17 long enough for Goku to find his weak spot. He realizes that when Super #17 absorbs energy, he is vulnerable to attack. So, Goku charges #17 with the a Ryu Ken, blowing a hole straight through him. He then shoots a barrage of Kamehameha waves, that finally kills the super android once and for all. A post-battle conversation between Goku and #18 reveals that the real #17 may have actually taken control by destroying Dr. Myu and really giving away his weak spot. Trivia *It is entirely possible that the wish that Goku gave himself for at the end of GT, which had brought back to life all the good people that died in the battles from the Super 17 saga on through to the Shadow Dragon Saga, revived both Krillin and the real Android 17. According to the second GT Perfect File, this is exactly what happened. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, he the second tallest non-giant/ape character, second only to Broly as the Legendary Super Saiyan. *The way that Super 17 was defeated mirrored how Goku defeated King Piccolo. *Super 17 is the shortest-lived villain to ever have a saga named after him; he was only in the series for seven episodes. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Super 17 is one of the few characters who can fight a one-on-five battle because of his energy absorption and energy restoration abilities, as well as his Hell Storm and Android Barrier. Techniques and special abilities * Ultra Sensitivity - By concentrating his mind, Super 17 can sense the very changes in the air and sound, which allows him to detect even the stealthiest opponents, such as Goku using the Shunkan Ido. This ability can be disrupted by loud sounds such as explosions. * Levitate - Like most characters in the series, Super 17 can fly in the air. However, like most Androids, he does not possess ki, so he flies by the means of a certain machine called Hikou in his body. * After Image Technique - By moving at extremely high speeds, Super 17 can create after images that make the opponents think he is still standing on a certain location. * Android Barrier - Android #17's signature defense technique, which has been retained in this Super form. This is an Energy Shield that protects Super 17 from harm, and seems to be very resilient enough to withstand Super Saiyan 4 Goku's self destruction technique. * Absorption Barrier - Like other Androids, at least #19 and #20, Super 17 has the ability to absorb energy into himself through a certain pose and add it to his own. This is a feature Dr. Myu installed into Super 17, without Dr. Gero's knowledge. He's made this his own type of absorption ability by not only regaining energy by stealing it, but by adding it to his maximum power and making him stronger. He doesn't absorb energy with the inlet devices on his hands (or rather, in his case, on his gloves) like the other two, instead he extend his arms and legs outward to somewhat resemble a star and raise an invisible field capable of absorbing what seems like anything as long as he holds that pose. There seems to be a limit of how much he can absorb at once, as he almost overloaded when he absorbed Goku's 10x Kamehameha. * Flash Bomb - Super 17 places both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small yellow shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. He also seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. ** Super Flash Bomb - This is an enhanced version of Flash Bomb, as it has a longer range, being able to span across half the planet, and augmented power. * Hell Storm - This attack was only named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, but it still holds enough danger to be counted as a named attack. Super 17 does what Android 16 does and takes off his hands, only one though, and instead of firing massive blasts from the gun hidden in his arm, he fires several hundred bullets much like Flash Bomb, only causing more damage by firing in a concentrated and narrow straight line. * Shocking Death Ball - Super 17's most powerful attack. He places his hands forward as if he were going to do a flash bomb attack, only he forms a sphere of black energy that has another gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, very easily causing a small nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. This is the attack he uses on Dr. Myuu when he says to show no one controls him. An interesting point is that in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, the attack is named Shocking Death Ball, yet he calls out "Electric Hell Sphere." Category:Characters Category:Artificial humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains de:Super Android 17 From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.